


Both

by Madalena



Series: The Peacemaker Chronicles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, I write a lot of smut and this even made me blush, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Swearing, some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: Magnus and Alec haven't had any time to themselves recently, so when they finally have some alone time, things get steamy, and when magic is brought into the equation, Magnus has an experience he's never had before.---Can be read as an X-rated deleted scene of the Peacemaker Chronicles (set about a month or so ahead of the current timeline of the main story), but mostly this is just porn, so can be read as a standalone. Just read the tags.





	Both

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, this happened. I was just writing some innocent (haha) smut, and somehow this ended up dirtier than all of the other smut I've ever written, in any fandom or original work. I'm not sorry.
> 
> I waffled on whether to include it as a chapter in future updates of the Peacemaker Chronicles main story, but decided to keep that one a bit more clean (well, as clean as a story with a lot of sex in it can be, haha), and thus am posting it as a standalone.
> 
> Happy Friday!

It had been _days_. Magnus’ magic was surging through his veins, threatening to spill out the way it hadn’t since he’d been a child, because of his all-consuming need to be with Alec. To _feel_ Alec. But with all of the new responsibilities that both of them had, they hadn’t had a moment to themselves in Lilith knew how long.

He’d talked to Dot, and she’d agreed to take Madzie to Catarina’s, where the three of them would work on healing spells - which, despite Magnus using them often, particularly when it came to the Shadowhunters in his care, he was no expert at, he worked mostly under desperation and fear when it came to healing magic - for the afternoon.

Leaving the loft clear for him to have his way with Alec.

Alec stepped through the Portal right on time, just minutes after Dot and Madzie had departed through a separate one. His lips were on Magnus’ before the Portal even shut behind him.

“Bedroom. Now.” Alec panted. “By the Angel I’ve missed feeling you.”

“You’re not the only one.” Magnus growled, manoeuvring the two of them around obstacles and to the bedroom, which was still covered in the soundless barrier - it seemed prudent to keep it as a permanent shield, just in case there was a night where they stumbled into bed in anything but exhaustion and were able to do anything else.

Despite the dark days, Magnus’ happiest moments were those nights and mornings when he was entangled with Alec. Didn’t matter if all they were doing was sleeping, he liked - no, he loved - having his Shadowhunter with him every day. Knowing he was safe. That they both were. And that their family was under their roof and safe as well.

Pushing thoughts of all else besides Alec out of his head, Magnus finally got the door shut behind them, and Alec pushed him up against the back of the door, ravenous in his hunger for the warlock’s touch.

Bright blue sparks came out of Magnus’ fingers as he trailed his hands over the Shadowhunter’s arms, making Alec moan as his senses were awakened and buzzing even more than they had been.

“Need you.” Alec moaned as he ran his lips and teeth over Magnus’ neck, catching skin every once in awhile and making Magnus groan.

“You have me. Always.”

“Need you naked.” Alec was pushing Magnus’ shirt to the side, so far that Magnus could feel that it was in danger of ripping, and he snapped his fingers, quickly ridding them both of their clothes, though Magnus was so focused on the _clothesgonenow_ that he wasn’t certain where they ended up, though as far as he was concerned his expensive gold lamé boxers could land on Maryse Lightwood’s head and he wouldn’t care, as long as that meant that his Alec was touching him _righthefucknow_.

Alec groaned as their skin made contact, hot and flushed as they rubbed against each other. They were both already slick and hard and it took all of Magnus’ self-control to not just finish them both right now, they had several hours after all and he intended on making them count.

Oh, the fun he was going to have with his Shadowhunter. He was looking forward to making Alec beg, and then making Alec _scream_.

Magnus pushed off the wall, walking Alec back towards the bed before the Shadowhunter got the idea to just climb on top of him right there at the door. The bed was so much more comfortable, after all.

Alec gripped Magnus’ hips tightly as they walked, pulling Magnus on top of him as they hit the bed and he lay back on it. He thrust his hips up against the warlock, seeking more friction, holding their hips together tightly.

“Alexander…” Magnus breathed into Alec’s ear, and fuck the warlock had a talent of making his name sound deliciously filthy. Alec whimpered in response.

“I want to try something.” Magnus whispered. “We have several hours after all. We need to make the most of them. In case we have to wait so long again.”

“Does… does it involve us naked and… _fuck you feel so good_ … touching?” Alec managed to stammer out, his mind already blissed past the point of oblivion.

“It does. Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” Alec hissed as Magnus sucked on a spot on Alec’s clavicle. “We can try whatever you want. As long as we’re naked and you don’t stop touching me.”

“Deal.” Magnus said, pulling away from Alec’s neck, smiling wickedly.

Magnus sat up, running his hands over the Shadowhunter’s chest, looking at Alec’s beautiful face, lips swollen and smeared with Magnus’ dark lipstick, cheeks with a sheen of glitter that had rubbed off of Magnus as well, eyes dark and blown wide.

He moved off of Alec’s hips. “Lie back on the pillows.” Magnus said with a purr, running his hand over the Shadowhunter’s cheek. “Arms by your head. Then close your eyes.”

Alec did what Magnus asked, and Magnus moved with him, conscious of his promise to not stop touching. Once Alec had adjusted his position on the bed as Magnus had asked, the warlock moved to straddle him again, settling himself on the Shadowhunter’s thighs. He ran his hands over the archer’s strong arms, then moving both hands to one, massaging and stretching it out to the headboard, where with a light loop of soft magic he restrained it there. Alec sucked in a breath and shivered, his cock jumping against Magnus’ stomach.

“Like that, do you?” Magnus purred again, and Alec just nodded wordlessly, mouth moving to form words, but no sounds actually passing his lips as he was too turned on to make any amount of sense.

Magnus stretched out Alec’s other arm, massaging the strong muscles, and attaching the same loop of soft magic, holding the Shadowhunter’s hands to the headboard.

“You can open your eyes.” Magnus said, cat eyes gleaming.

Alec opened his eyes, looking at Magnus steadily, panting a bit, eyes still blown wide. Magnus had expected a bit of fear, many people were worried their first time being restrained, but he saw no fear in Alec’s eyes, only love.

“What’s wrong?” Alec asked softly. “You’ve got your thinking face on.”

“Oh my Angel.” Magnus said, running his hand over Alec’s chest. “Usually… usually when people do this sort of thing for the first time they’re a bit scared.”

“I trust you.” Alec said evenly. “I trust you and I love you and I know you won’t do anything bad to me.”

Magnus’ eyes filled with tears as he listened to his Alec speaking so simply. He couldn’t believe how much he loved this man, that he was _his_ , and that after everything they’d been through they were now so comfortable.

“I love you too.” Magnus whispered. “I love you so much.” He kissed Alec softly, a softness that soon turned heated again, and before he knew it, Magnus was grinding on Alec’s lap and _holyshit_ when did that happen he was supposed to be the one in control.

Magnus pulled back from the kiss, took a deep breath, and looked Alec in the eye. The Shadowhunter was smirking - _smirking_ \- at him.

“Oh, it’s on now.” Magnus purred into Alec’s ear. “It is on.”

Magnus sat back on Alec’s thighs, well away from Alec’s dick. Alec whimpered at the loss of close contact, but Magnus was still touching him, so no promises were being broken.

“I’m going to make you _beg_.” Magnus said in a seductive voice. “When I’m done with you, you’ll be glad there’s a soundless barrier on this room because otherwise the entire building will hear just how much you’re screaming for me.”

Magnus ran his hands over Alec’s chest, magic crackling out of his fingers as he excited each and every nerve ending he touched, making them crave more and respond more than was humanly possible. Alec moaned from the contact, and released a strangled cry when Magnus then lowered his lips to a nipple, sucking it into his mouth and making the heightened nerves respond even more strongly.

“By the Angel…” Alec groaned. “I… I didn’t think I could come from this touch alone but it could happen…”

“Oh no…” Magnus warned. “There won’t be any of that. I’m going to keep you on the edge for as long as I want to. Until I’ve had my fill of you. For today, anyway.”

Magnus trailed his hand down to Alec’s groin, running a soft finger of magic around the base of Alec’s cock, surrounding it with a soft restraint like the material restraining Alec’s hands.

“There.” Magnus said with satisfaction. “You’re not coming until I say you can, _Shadowhunter_.” He stroked a hand down the middle of Alec’s chest, the magically enhanced nerve endings almost crackling with a fire of their own as Alec arched into the touch, whimpering.

Magnus ran light touches all over Alec’s chest, kissing paths over his neck and shoulders, leaving marks that made Alec moan with the enhanced sensations. He slowly worked his lips lower and lower, until he finally reached Alec’s cock, and left feather-light kisses over the tip, tongue tracing soft patterns on the underside, making Alec moan wantonly, arching into every touch, hips thrusting to try and get more contact.

The warlock wrapped his lips around the tip of Alec’s cock, sliding all the way down to the base, making Alec’s eyes fly open, alternating pants and moans, and bucking up into Magnus’ mouth.

“By the Angel… Magnus…” Alec’s speech turned further into incoherent syllables as he arched up into Magnus’ touch.

After a few minutes of holding Alec on the edge, Magnus pulled himself off of Alec’s cock, moving off of Alec, spreading his legs, and settling himself between them, running his hands over Alec’s inner thighs.

“You have a choice, Angel.” Magnus whispered. “Do you want to take me, or do you want me to take you?”

“Fuuucckkk…” Alec groaned. “I… fuck me, both.”

“Both?” Magnus raised an eyebrow. “At the same time?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know. You’re the warlock. Is it possible?”

“With magic, my love, anything is possible. If you’re sure.”

Alec nodded. “Fuck, yes, please, _please_ don’t make me wait any longer. _Please_ fuck me.” His voice rose to a whimper as he finished the sentence, practically whining out the last please.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Magnus growled, cat eyes flashing as he ran one hand back up to Alec’s face, cupping his chin. “Open your eyes.”

Alec’s body was still overwhelmed with sensation, but he forced his eyes open to meet the warlock’s gaze. Magnus leaned in and kissed him softly, then moved up to straddle Alec’s hips again, facing away from him.

Looking over his shoulder, meeting Alec’s gaze again, Magnus lowered one hand to Alec’s entrance, finger slicking up with lube magically as he pressed the tip in gently. Alec’s eyelashes fluttered, but he held Magnus’ gaze. Once his finger was fully in Alec, he moved his other hand to his own entrance, watching Alec’s eyes darken even more as he took in the sight of the warlock opening himself up. After some thrusts with the first finger in each of them, he added a second, making Alec moan, and catching himself whimpering as well.

“Fuck… Magnus… I can’t take this for much longer… I need to feel you…”

“You will.” Magnus breathed hoarsely, their eyes still locked on one another’s. “Fuck I want you so much.”

Magnus pressed a third finger into both of them, almost losing his balance as he felt the tightness around his fingers.

“By the Angel… I’m ready… please… Magnus… fuck me… now…”

Magnus pulled his hands out of both of them, and they moaned in unison, eyes finally fluttering away from each other. Magnus cleaned his hands magically and rested his hands on the bed for a moment, catching his breath and trying to remember how to think, how to clear enough room in his mind for the spell that he was about to do.

He composed himself, and turned around, straddling Alec’s hips, feeling his cock brush against the cleft of his ass. “Bring your legs up a bit.” He whispered into Alec’s ear. “Your hole needs to be more exposed for this to work properly.”

Alec’s breath hitched, and he did as Magnus asked, the backs of his thighs now brushing the warlock’s back. Magnus lifted himself up, using one hand to stroke Alec’s cock, slicking it with magical lube, pressing the tip to his entrance. As he slowly slid himself down, he chanted softly in Latin, stroking his hand over his own cock, slicking it up in the process.

Once Magnus was fully seated on Alec, he rolled his hips, then felt the tip of his cock pressing against Alec’s entrance. Alec’s eyes flew open at the feeling. Magnus rolled his hips a few more times, feeling the magical effigy of his cock slipping deeper and deeper into Alec, as if he was really there and not using magic.

“Oh my Angel… you feel so _good_.” Magnus moaned, feeling Alec within him and around him. With all of his centuries of experience, this wasn’t something he had ever done, and he was glad that it was something that he could share with Alec.

Alec moaned, thrusting up into Magnus, feeling the tight heat around him, and almost overwhelmed by the stimulation rubbing over his prostate - even though he could see Magnus’ cock, hard and dripping in front of him, he could feel him, every ridge and inch of _Magnus_ , not just some random thrust of magic, but unquestionably _Magnus_ inside him _and_ around him.

They thrust into each other, magic and flesh sliding against one another, Alec arching his back, trying to get closer to Magnus, until he finally relented and leaned down to kiss the Shadowhunter, clutching his shoulders desperately, leaving hard bruises under his fingers as they slid into each other, over and over again.

“Magnus… please… please please let me come… I’m so ready…” Alec moaned. “Get this thing off me _please_ …”

Magnus snapped his fingers and the magical cock ring vanished, making Alec groan and scream at the same time as he hitched his hips up into Magnus one last time, coming with a scream before he fell flat back against the pillows, eyes rolling back in his head, eyelashes fluttering as he tried to catch his breath. Magnus snapped his hips one more time and also came with a shout, tumbling forward onto Alec’s chest, feeling his release throb out of him.

Magnus waved a hand, releasing Alec’s bonds, and his arms flopped back onto the bed. Alec flexed his shoulders a bit, trying to get circulation back into his arms, then bringing them to wrap around Magnus. Magnus whispered another incantation in Latin, slowly pulling the magical effigy of his cock out of Alec, and dispelling the spell. He moaned softly as he shifted himself off of Alec, just enough to let his cock slip out, and then clung back to the Shadowhunter as tightly as he could, moving his lips to meet his again.

Their kisses met sloppily, as Alec ran his hands over Magnus’ back. “Fuck that was amazing.” Alec breathed into his ear. “That was… I don’t even know how to describe it. Wow. Thank you.”

“Thank you.” Magnus said, sliding himself such that he could still keep close contact with the Shadowhunter but also gaze into his eyes. “You know what?”

“What?”

“That was the first time I’ve ever done that.”

“Really?”

“Really. I may be experienced but… that doesn’t mean I’ve done absolutely everything possible. And with my magic, there is a lot that is _possible_.”

“Oh really?” Alec asked wickedly. “I’m intrigued.”

“As you should be, Shadowhunter, as you should be.”


End file.
